


Wayfinders

by sisaat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus is excited. Aqua is curious. Xemnas is nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayfinders

 

Eraqus was losing this game of chess badly and he didn't even care. How was he supposed to concentrate on something this mundane, today of all days?

 

"You seem distracted," Xehanort asked with a knowing smile.

 

"Don't pretend you don't know why!"

 

His fellow student laughed. "Because you get to play the Master's errant boy?"

 

"Don't laugh. It's going to be the first time I leave this world. Unlike you, I don't sneak out whenever I please. And I'm not from elsewhere. I've never seen another world. This is big for me."

 

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing. I know what it's like to want to see more than the world you were born in." Xehanort stood up, apparently giving up on their sorry excuse of a chess game. "Here, I have a gift."

 

He dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out... seashells? They were tied together in the shape of a star, with a silver chain threaded through the tip of one of the shells. In the middle, over the gap where they met, rested a stylized X. Eraqus took it with a confused frown.

 

"What's this?"

 

"It's a Wayfinder. They make them on my home world. It's a lucky travel charm made in the shape of a paopu fruit."

 

"A paopu fruit?"

 

"It' a star-shaped fruit said to tie friends who share one together with an unbreakable bond. The Wayfinder is supposed to make sure someone finds their way back to their friends even if they travel far."

 

Eraqus stared at the Wayfinder, stunned. He ran his fingers along the edges of the oddly-shaped shells and over the X in the center. "It's a charm so that I'll come back safe?"

 

Xehanort smirked. "Or maybe so I'll be sure to find my way to you if you get yourself in trouble. You'll keep it with you, won't you?"

 

Eraqus nodded. "I will. I'd like to see it, one day. The world where you were born."

 

"No you don't. It's small and boring. There's nothing there."

 

That couldn't be true. It had beautiful shells, travel charms and friendship fruits, at the very least. But Eraqus didn't mention that. Instead, he slipped off the window ledge and threw his arms around the older boy in a hug. Xehanort startled at first, but he ruffled his ponytail fondly.

 

"Thank you."

 

"It's just some seashells. Now go, before you're late. You got a new world to go to."

 

Eraqus let go and stepped back. "I'm going. Be nice while I'm gone."

 

He was almost at the door when Xehanort spoke again. "Stay safe."

 

* * *

Aqua loved looking at the various objects in her Master's study. Many of them were mementos from worlds she had never seen. When she was younger, she used to ask about all of their stories. Today she spotted a new one, half-covered by the letter Master Xahanort had sent to confirm that he'd come to their Mark of Mastery exam. It looked like seashells.

 

"Master, what's this?"

 

Master Eraqus looked at the object in surprise like he had forgotten it was there. He picked it up gently. "It's called a Wayfinder. It's a good luck charm."

 

"A Wayfinder? Can you tell me more about it?"

 

* * *

Xemnas didn't know why he still had the Wayfinder. There was no reason to keep such a token, but he still found himself taking it out and stroking his fingers over the orange stained glassed. It called to mind images of a blue-haired girl with caring eyes and of a cheerful blonde boy, of a boy with black hair and a soft smile. Too full of light, all of them.

 

"What's this?"

 

He lifted his eyes and saw blue hair. He had to force the word back into focus to also see the cold golden eyes and the X-shaped scar that would allow Xenmas to keep track of him.

 

"It's just a trinket."

 

A calculating look entered Saïx's eyes. Xemnas wasn't enough of a fool to think his second-in-command was as loyal as he pretended to be. No doubt he was thinking of whether or not this could be used to his advantage. Xemnas should get rid of it. Toss it over the railing, to plummet down and shatter when it his the ground.

 

He slipped the Wayfinder back into his pocket.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally only going to be the first part, then I decided to add the bit with Aqua and then my brain had to go "okay but Xemnas"


End file.
